Blood Trouble
by Inufox
Summary: The Inuyasha-tachi are walking one day when they find a whole village slain... who could have done this and why does Inuyasha smell a cat?
1. Torn

**Blood Trouble Ch. 1**

She smirked as she surveyed the happy villagers going about their day below. That was about to change. She silently slipped down from her perch in the tree and stalked toward the human dwellings knowing that nobody would see or hear her… until it was too late.

She had done this so often before that it was almost too easy, the regret she used to feel was mostly gone leaving only the pleasure of the kill. She reached the end of the tree line and paused, picking her targets. The men would be first, followed by the old, then the women, and last the children. She still couldn't shake the little twinges she felt when it came to the kids but they all were tainted. Even if the children didn't show it now, they would.

Targets picked she flexed her claws, leaned into a hunters crouched and sprinted forward. At the last minute before hitting the huts she launched herself into the air and fell down onto them. Those who ran to stop her quickly fell before they could lay a hit and were followed by those who tried to run and the ones who hid. Most were gone before even a cry of 'Demon' could be shouted. All of the humans fell under her deadly precise blows and none were spared.

Only when the last victim fell and their bodies were piled all around her did she slow her movement. Lifting her nose toward the sky she sniffed and headed toward a hut ahead on her left. Entering she sniffed again and walked over to a corner. There she found a pile of hay under it she knew there was a dirty human hiding. Slashing the straw away with here claws she was faced with a little girl. The girl had her back to the half-demon and was sobbing and clutching a bundle even smaller than herself. The half-demon knew that the bundle was the child's baby brother and that she had been told to protect him.

Sighing when the familiar twinges came back when she knew that she was going to kill the children the half breed made their death quick. When her joyless deed was done she exited the hut and once again used her nose to check for survivors while scanning the carnage around her, finding no one she turned to yet another hut to raid it for her next meal. Getting rewarded with only a few small vegetables she decided to also go hunting later and as a second thought to find a river and wash to blood off, human blood stank.

Setting out toward the trees the half-demon didn't look back once at the dead village behind her. She kept on running through the forest until she came upon an unoccupied cave that would serve as her shelter for the night.

After placing the stolen food inside she hunted and caught enough food for dinner then found a river flowing through the middle of the forest and proceeded to wash the blood and gore from her hands. Looking at the now red water brought back memories from when she was the one doing the running.

_**Flashback**_

_Her little lungs burned as she ran from the angry voices behind her. From the volume of them she could tell that they were catching up. Soon they would be here and then the beating would start… she had to find a place to hide NOW… though she knew that they would find her anyway, they always did. _

_She ducked off of the path and into the trunk of a fallen tree. Sure enough once she heard that they had reached the part in the path where she left their footsteps turned and headed in her direction._

"_Half breed!!" they yelled in taunting voices._

"_Come here kitty, kitty" she squeezed her eyes shut in fear and waited for the unavoidable end. She knew they had found her when she felt the light from their torches touch her and a rough hand reached down and painfully scooped her up by the scruff of her neck._

"_Hello little kitten," the man holding her said and the others laughed. She could smell the alcohol on their breathe. Before he could do anything more she twisted up and sank her tiny fangs into the soft skin of his palm._

"_Bitch!!!" the man yelled before throwing her down and beginning to kick her. The other men soon joined in and yet the half-demon still refused to make a noise of pain or pleading. Already at only the age of five she knew that crying out would make the blows worse and pleading would get her nowhere. So the tiny half-breed endured in silence._

_**End Flashback**_

Shaking her head to expel the painful thoughts from her head, any remorse she felt once again disappeared.

'_Those humans deserved what they got', _she raged to herself. _'If they had found me alone and weak I would have been a goner', _she continued. These thought lead her down another memory trail when they **had** found her weak except that time it had been her mama to pay the consequences…

_**Flashback **_

"_Damnit!!!" the twelve year old yelled for the tenth time. _

"_Hitori calm down!!" exclaimed her mama._

"_Sorry mama, I just hate my human nights," Hitori replied sighing and returning to her seat at her ma's bedside._

"_I know baby, I know," Hitori's ma crooned taking the child's hand. Suddenly both of their heads snapped up as they heard shouting in the distance._

"_Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no they've come for me," Hitori whispered in horror looking out the windows and seeing torchlight in the distance._

"_Hitori, quickly run through the back," her mom said in panic._

"_No," Hitori whispered, "no I can't leave you mama!"_

"_This is no time for arguing, run, go now!! Don't worry I'll be fine, go!!" her ma yelled frantic. The voices and light were getting closer and closer. Hitori glanced out the window at them, gave her ma one last tortured glance then flew out the back to the safety of the woods._

_She quickly found the cave where she was supposed to stay at times like these and listened as the men approached the hut she and her mama shared and bang on door._

"_Open up!!!" one shouted, "give us the half breed!!!"_

"_Why, what do you want with Hitori?!" her mama asked them still not coming to the door. Hitori listened as the bad men called her thing like 'abomination' and said she had to be 'taken care of'. Hitori new the kind of care they were talking about and didn't want it._

_Her mama continued to hold them off until, without warning one of the torch bearers threw his torch one the hut's wooden roof and the other men with torches did too. Her mama didn't know of the flames until the roof fell. And Hitori watched in horror as the home she had since she was born burned to the ground with her mama inside._

_Once the roof fell and her mama was silent the men searched all around the house looking for Hitori. When Hitori saw them coming toward her spot she crawled back further into the cave and felt for the little side hole that was almost invisible._

_When she found it she shoved herself into the opening and pulled a rock across the entrance. The little girl now found herself in a child-sized cavern over in the corner farthest from the door she lit a small torch to see by and reviewed her surroundings. _

_The room was pretty much bare except for a chest in the corner, a pile of none perishable food, a jug of water, and a child-sized futon in the corner. Going over to the bedding Hitori fell face down onto it and curled in on herself. She started sobbing and keening, only quieting when the men searched the cave and found nothing. She cried big tears of grief for her mama and the unfairness of her death that rolled down her under grown face until morning came and her demon markings returned. _

_Hitori liked to think that she looked like her mother, but she knew the retched truth. That she looked like her father, the one that left her mama once he found she was pregnant with a half-demon. _

_Hitori's black human hair fell away and her red demon hair with black tips replaced it. Her human ears sunk back in and new cat ears appeared atop her head. Reddish black jagged lines appeared on her face while she grew claws and fangs. Lastly she grew a red tail with black on the end. When the transformation was complete she opened her now blood red eyes and sighed, her human emotions pushed aside._

_Leaving the cavern Hitori silently made her way back to the still smoldering remains of her mama's hut. Looking around she saw her mama a few feet away. Not able to hold in her emotions anymore, tears once again ran when Hitori saw the state her mama was in._

"_Mama!!!" she cried, "Mama… I'm sorry this is all my fault, I __**will **__get my revenge." Hitori swore, looking at her ma's broken body. _

_After her oath, Hitori dragged her mother's body into the trees and started digging a grave with her tears mixing with the dug up soil. When the hole was finished Hitori placed her mama inside as gently as possible and, after placing some wildflowers on her mama, placed the dirt back over the body of her ma._

_When she finally finished the sun was setting, and after finding a stone and writing' My Mama' on it because she didn't know her ma's real name, Hitori settled down to sit vigil for her last of her family._

_**End Flashback**_

Hitori shook her head again while exiting the river clearing and walked back towards the cave. She had sat there next to her mama for three days more and then went to take her revenge on the village. Every single one of the murderers had been slaughtered, and in her grief she hadn't stopped at that village she moved on to other villages, all humans were murderers in her eyes.

It had been ten years since her mother passed and Hitori was 22 but still looked 16, she still murdered murderers and traveled around.

Hitori entered the cave and walked over to the rabbits she caught earlier and skinned them then dug in, eating them raw. She still couldn't figure out how to start a fire. After the rabbits she polished off the vegetables and leaned against the wall. Closing her eyes Hitori drifted into a light sleep, if anyone found her she would wake in an instant.


	2. Found and captured

**Disclaimer: oops sorry I didn't put one of these on Ch. 1… This one goes for all chapters from here on out in this story I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!! *Grins* but I do own Hitori.**

**This chapter introduces Inuyasha and the gang into the story… as of not I haven't written it yet so I'm wondering how it will turn out, oh well better find out! Pwease review, it makes me want to write more!!!**

**Blood Trouble Ch. 2**

"KAGOME INUYASHA HIT MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" screeched the fox running from said dog demon.

"Inuyasha SIT!!!" yelled the futuristic miko effectively ending the chase. "What did you do this time Shippo?" Kagome asked turning to the fox.

Shippo jumped up into her arms and answered "Nothin' it was only a joke."

"What only a joke the little jerk turned into you and tried to s-i-t me!!!!" yelled Inuyasha while getting up from his hole.

Kagome sighed and turned back to Shippo, "You shouldn't do that, okay?"

"Alright I won't Kagome!!!!" Shippo said jumping down and running ahead on the path. With Inuyasha still fuming the others followed him.

"Lady Kagome I believe there is a village ahead!" The monk Miroku called from his place next to Sango.

"Great," she called back, "we can stop and stay the night there!" Inuyasha tensed beside her at her words.

"No way we barely got anywhere today!!!" he protested, "Besides you alre-… wait." Putting his nose up to the air he ran forward a few steps and sniffed.

"I smell human blood and tones of it" Inuyasha exclaimed, running back and grabbing Kagome. Sango and Miroku got on the now transformed Kilala.

"Where at Inuyasha?!" Sango called down from the air.

"I think it's the village ahead!"

The group set off in a rapid pace toward the village ahead. When they arrived and all were back on the ground no one spoke as they stared at the slain, broken bodies around them.

"W-who did this, Naraku?" Kagome asked stuttering forward a bit.

"No, his scent isn't on any of these, I smell a cat."

_**With Hitori**_

When morning came Hitori rose from the cave and set off back toward the village.

'_Maybe I can find more food there,' _were her thoughts, soon she arrived but before she entered a strong smell of dog hit her.

"_Ewwww is some dog raiding my food?' _she quickened her pace and set off toward the smell. As Hitori approached other smells came that confused her, along with the dog there was two female and one male humans, a fox, and a fire-cat. Hitori was curious now, what a strange pack.

When they came into sight Hitori looked at them, they were all staring at the long dead humans with identical looks of horror on their faces and hadn't noticed her. The fist one she saw was the dog, his hair was silver and was way long. He had dog ears on his head ("A half-dog then" Hitori thought to herself) and he was wearing a bright red kimono.

Next was the human female standing next to, she had long midnight black hair and was carrying a bow with some arrows. Her clothing was the strangest thing about her, it was a long sleeved white shirt with a very short deep green skirt and a type of scarf tied around her neck. Hitori's gaze turned to the fox demon on the first women's shoulder. He had a huge poofy tail and was wearing a blue kimono and pants with a tan fur vest, over all one of the cutest beings Hitori had ever seen.

The other woman was next and Hitori looked her over she recognized the women as a demon slayer. The woman was wearing a leather suit with pink armor and was carrying a giant boomerang, the fire-cat perched on the slayer's shoulder. The Human male was obviously a monk, his robes were purple and he carried a holy staff.

As she examined them none looked in her direction until the dog's nose twitched and he turned to glare at her. He moved I front of his pack and slid into a crouch muttering something Hitori couldn't make out to the others. When he finished speaking they all turned to look at her, now showing anger.

'_Well if they want to fight I'll take them on', _Hitori vowed, showing her teeth. Then something unexpected happened the miko stepped forward, put her hand on the dog's arm and spoke into his ear, when she was done the dog straitened from his crouch and turned toward her, they seemed to argue for a little then the half-dog huffed and turned away. The girl smiled and turned to the monk and slayer they too relaxed then all their sights set on her again.

The miko turned to Hitori and walked forward the mutt a few steps behind, at this Hitori relaxed her position and straitened. She watched them until they came to a stop about ten yards from her.

_**Inu- tachi POV**_

The gang of shard- hunters continued to gawk at the damage before them until Inuyasha suddenly growled and slid into a crouch in front of them. When the others looked to him in surprise he pointedly looked at a figure a ways ahead of them.

"She's the one who did this," Inuyasha hissed, not looking up from the demon ahead. At his words their faces turned to the figure and they felt anger, what had the villagers done to deserve this. The demon girl also crouched down when they tensed, ready for a fight. Then Kagome stepped forward.

"Wait Inuyasha," she told him laying her hand on his arm, "let's ask questions first." Inuyasha straitened then turned to her.

"What!? No way!!!" he protested, "I don't want to know why she did it!!!!"

"What if the people deserved it? Please I want to know," Kagome pleaded.

"Fine." Inuyasha huffed and turned back toward the demon, who was still crouched.

"Thanks," Kagome told him, then turned the rest, "guys Inuyasha and I are gonna find out why before attack." The others relaxed then nodded at her. Kagome turned and started toward the demon across the field, knowing that Inuyasha followed behind her.

_**Hitori POV**_

When the human and dog stopped the human nodded her head toward me and spoke.

"Are you the one who killed these villagers?" she asked strait out.

"Yes I am, what's it to ya?" I replied to her question.

"What is your reason for killing them, what did they do to you?" the women continued.

"They did nothing to me; I killed them because they were human. No other reason than that." I smirked at her opened mouth expression while she thought through my words. I could tell the thought of killing all of the people just because they were human was unthinkable to her.

Then my attention snapped back to the mutt as he let out a yell and jumped at me. I dodged his claws and lashed out with my own just nicking his arm before he pulled away. We circled each other, neither one leaving any openings. When suddenly a blow landed on the back of my head, turning I saw that the monk and slayer had snuck up behind me when I wasn't paying attention and it was one of them that hit me.

"Y-you…" I stuttered before it all went black.

_**Inu-tachi POV**_

"Well what do we do with her now?" Inuyasha asked, walking up and looking at the unconscious girl. "She's only a half demon."

"I think we should take her back to Keade's village," Sango suggested "maybe she'll know what to do." Agreeing with her they tied the girl up in case she woke and placed her on Kilala with Sango and Miroku.

"See you there guys," Kagome waved them off then she and Inuyasha followed them. Thanking the kamis that the village wasn't far they arrived quickly and headed right to Keade's hut.

"Hey old hag," Inuyasha called entering first with the girl thrown over his shoulder.

"Hi Keade" Kagome said coming after him; the others said their greetings as they entered.

"What are ye all doing back so early?" Keade stated not noticing the cat in Inuyasha's arms.

"Well we were walking to the next village and when we arrived every human in the village was slain and their bodies were piled everywhere. " Sango began, "while we were at this the one who killed them walked up. Kagome and Inuyasha talked to her and fought a little while Miroku and I snuck up behind the girl. We knocked her unconscious and brought her with us back to your hut. So here we are and there she is." Sango finished pointing at the still unconscious cat that Inuyasha had set down in the corner.

"Ah I see." Keade said looking at the girl.

"What do you suggest we do with her Lady Keade?" Miroku said also looking to the cat.

"Well ye could either kill her or put a rosary around her neck like the one Inuyasha wears." Keade answered.

"I say for now we'll do the rosary"

_**So what do you guys think???? Man, that took all day and it's still so short… oh well next chap up when I write it. REVIEW!!!**_

_**Bai**_


	3. Games

'_Thoughts' _

"Talking"

**Blood Trouble Ch. 3**

When Hitori's consciousness came drifting back, her eyes snapped open and she slashed out with her claws and got into a crouch in one movement. Evaluating her surroundings, Hitori found that she was in a hut the reeked with the scent of an elderly human female and the group from before were across the room from her position in the corner.

Her gaze snapped to the monk when he stood and stepped forward.

"Easy, "he said in a calm tone "we're not going to hurt you". Hitori didn't believe a word, all humans said things like that to get her to let her guard down and she wasn't gonna fall for it… not this time.

"This is Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala." The monk continued, pointing them out, oblivious to her thoughts.

"Why have you brought me here," Hitori ground out through her teeth,"Why didn't you just kill me?"

They looked surprised.

"Why would we do that?" asked the kagome girl, she sounded surprised too.

"Because that's what you humans do!!!" Hitori shouted at her fiercely, getting to her feet. "You lie, you steal, and you kill" she hissed staring at each of them.

"We don't do that," the demon slayer protested, "not without reason."

"Lies, all humans are the same!!!" Hitori pounced on them and was surprised when instead of running Kagome pulled something from behind her and yelled "Down!!!"

Instantly something around Hitori's neck that wasn't there before glowed and yanked her toward the ground. When she recovered from the spell Hitori pulled the thing up for examination. It was a rosary made of beads and animal fangs, the beads were a dark red color like dried blood and Hitori found when she tried, they couldn't be removed.

"What witchcraft is this?!?!" Hitori screeched once again jumping for their throats and once again the word was repeated and she was thrown to the floor.

"Stop trying to kill us and I'll explain," Kagome reasoned. Unwillingly Hitori stopped her attacks and scooted as far from them as possible in the little hut.

"Speak, human," Hitori ordered the girl.

"Well the rosary around your neck are called beads of subjugation, when the person who the spell is linked to says a certain word the one wearing the beads is thrown to the ground." Kagome explained, a little angry.

"And who are my beads 'linked to'?" Hitori growled, barley concealing her fury.

"Well… uh their not really linked to a certain person. Their linked to whoever holds this." Kagome stuttered pulling out the same object from before, it was another rosary, identical to the one around Hitori's neck.

"How would I go about removing these beads?"

"Keh, the only way to remove them is for a person other than the person wearing them to take them off. Catch is that someone has to want to take em' off." Inuyasha blurted just as Kagome said "We won't tell you."

"Shit." Was Inuyasha's last word as Kagome glared at him then yelled "SIT BOY!!!!"

The rosary around Inuyasha's neck that Hitori just noticed glowed briefly then slammed his face into the ground, hard. When he pulled his face up from the ground kagome leaned down and whispered into his ear heatedly.

"She wasn't supposed to know that you idiot!!" everyone's attention was pulled back to Hitori, though, when she let out a huge laugh and fell backwards.

"You too, huh mutt" she squeezed out between chuckles.

"Hey, you shouldn't be laughing, ya stupid cat!!!" yelled Inuyasha jumping back to his feet.

"What did you call me mutt!!!" Hitori yelled back also getting to her feet and being disappointed when he was taller than her.

"Well what am I posed' to call ya!!!"

"Hitori, my name's Hitori!!!" Hitori gasped when Inuyasha smirked knowing that she had just given them her real name.

"You…" she hissed and jumped at him. "Down" came Kagome's command and the rosary around the half-cat's neck obeyed. Hitori snarled and yanked on the beads.

"Why me…" she muttered looking at them. "Why are you keeping me here" she asked more clearly looking at the others.

"Well we can't have you going around slaughtering people because they're human, can we?" said I new voice from the door way. Turning, Hitori saw the same woman whose scent covered the hut, she only had one eye.

"Hi Keade!!!" everyone besides Inuyasha chorused.

"Hello" the old women replied then turned her eye on Hitori. "I see ye have awoken, how are ye doing?"

"Uh… I'm fine I guess." Hitori blinked, confused at the women's words, wasn't she being held captive?

"That is good to hear." Keade turned and headed over to a shelf and began putting away the herbs in her basket.

'_What now?' _Hitori asked herself as she looked at the old women. Then she felt someone land in front of her, looking down she saw the fox kit. He had apparently gotten over his fear of Hitori and come to chat.

"Hi, my name's Shippo!!! Wanna play a game?!" he asked in one breath. Hitori decided to go along with the obviously hyper fox.

"Sure kid, what kinda game?"

Shippo looked thoughtful for a second then asked,

"I dunno what games do you know?"

"None," came the answer and Shippo looked shocked.

"None," he repeated, "didn't you play when you were little?"

"No one wanted to play with a half breed like me." Hitori's ears drooped as she thought _'And if they did it was always a trick…'_

_**Flashback**_

_7 year old Hitori sat on a hill overlooking the village. Her eyes were trained on the children her age walking toward her hill. When they finally reached Hitori the oldest looking girl stepped forward._

"_Hi, you wanna play a game with us?" she asked smiling a little too brightly, Hitori didn't notice._

"_Really!" Hitori got exited, the other kids never wanted to play with her!!! She probly should have known then._

"_Ya come on."_

_Hitori still couldn't seem to see the evil looks on the other kids' faces and she walked into the trees with them. Then someone yelled,_

"_NOW!!!" rocks came raining down from all directions heading for little Hitori and she realized that the whole thing had been a trap. Tears came to the tiny girls eyes and she turned to run._

"_No you don't cat-girl," said one of the boys in the first group and he grabbed onto her tail. Instantly fury ran through Hitori and the whites of her eyes bled flashed red. She hated it when people touched her tail; in fact she hated the worthless humans too. A rock hitting her ear was the last straw._

_Raising her claws, Hitori swiped at the boy on her tail and he fell back clutching the side of his face. Yanking her tail back to her and turning Hitori yowled and ran after the other kids who were now screaming in fear._

_**End Flashback**_

"Um… Hitori?" Shippo's voice brought her back to the present.

"Huh! Did you say somthin'?"

"Ya, I said that I'd love to play with you then I asked if you wanna play Spinning Tops?" Shippo grinned up at her.

"Sure, how do you play?"

"First you take a top." Shippo said taking out two tops, handing her a bright red top with a purple stripe and keeping a blue and green one for himself.

"Then you wrap a string around the top, like this," he continued looping the string that came with the top around it several times and Hitori followed.

"And you put the top on the ground then let er' rip!!!" Shippo pulled on his string and the top spun away, but Hitori was confused by his words.

"What do you mean 'let er' rip'? How do I do that?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you haven't been around long enough to understand Kagome's 'future speak'" Shippo explained sheepishly and Hitori made a mental note to ask more about that later, "It means to pull and let it go."

"Okay," Hitori waited for Shippo to gather and wind his top before they both launched them again.

"Now we see whose top spins longer, and that person wins." Shippo finished and they both watched the tops until Hitori's top fell over first.

"I win!!!" Shippo exclaimed and gathered their tops. "Wanna play again?"

"Okay." They ended up playing with the tops until the sun was high in the sky and both of their arms ached.

"Let's go in now k' Hitori?" Shippo said still laughing at the end score of Shippo: 58, Hitori: -2 as they headed back toward the hut from the flat clearing where they played. The negatives counted as the times when Hitori tried to cheat by knocking over Shippo's top with her tail.

When they walked into the hut, Shippo seated comfortably on Hitori's shoulder absent-mindedly rubbing her ear and both chatting and laughing like old friends. The reaction was kind of shocked. That is until Inuyasha jumped up and shouted,

"What the hell Shippo!!!" and glared murderously at the fox who hid himself in Hitori shoulder length hair.

"Inuyasha sit!!! It's good that Shippo made friends when her!!!" Kagome rebuked the half-dog angrily. Hitori once again had to hide a giggle at the sight of Inuyasha face down on the floor with a human standing over him. She set Shippo on the floor and decided to introduce herself properly.

"Hi everyone, sorry for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Hitori." Everyone looked surprised at her new attitude except Keade and Inuyasha who muttered "dumb cat…" under his breath.

Shippo now spoke to Kagome "Hey what's for lunch?"

"Oh ya!!!" The girl explained before turning back to a pot of something that smelled like noodles over the fire pit. "We are having ramen!!!"

"Ramen?" Hitori turned to her new friend for an explanation.

"It's a kind of noodles that taste really good from Kagome's world," He supplied.

"So Kagome isn't from this world then?"

"Nope she's from 500 years in the future; she enters this world from a well outside the village."

"Here you go." Kagome came up handing them each a delicious smelling bowl with Inuyasha behind her grumbling about 'wasting food on cats'. Hitori looked to Shippo then fallowed his example and started eating, going faster when she found that the food tasted better than it smelled.

After eating the adults, not Hitori, gathered around the fire and started talking about things Hitori had never heard of, like an evil half-demon named Naraku and a jewel called the Shikon no tama. After awhile Shippo crawled up into Hitori's lap and fell asleep. Hitori leaned against the wall and as her eyes drifted closed the last thing she saw was Inuyasha pointedly watching her.

_**Kay hope you guys liked that the next chap. will hopefully be up in a week. I don't know if it's really called spinning tops but the game and rules were real to my knowledge.**_

_**bai**_


	4. The well

_**Hi ppl here's Chap. 4!!! Hope you like it!!! **_

_**Thank you **__TaiYoukai-Lover____**for being my first reviewer!!!!**_

**Blood Trouble Ch. 4**

Hitori woke before the sun rose above the horizon. She looked from the fox kit, still asleep, in her lap to everyone else. Kagome was wrapped in some sort of cloth cocoon next to Sango, who slept on a futon in the corner. Inuyasha was dozing leaned up against the wall across from the girls. Miroku had apparently been thrown out for some reason (wonder was that is…) and Hitori could hear him snoring lightly outside the door.

This done Hitori stood, Shippo now in her arms and placed him on a blanket next to Kagome where he curled toward the new warmth. Surprisingly kagome turned toward him too and they snuggled together. Hitori gave a small smile at this, it was obvious the kit considered Kagome as a mom, and the girl in return considered him her son. Turning back toward the door, Hitori went outside and stepping over the snoozing monk she breathed in the brisk, way early, morning air.

The blackness didn't bother her since she could see in the dark, and Hitori saw she was surrounded by the human's huts. Something in her instantly shouted '_KILL THEM' _but Hitori fought down the urge. No doubt if she did what she wanted too she would be slain by the group using the rosary's power. Hitori remembered Shippo saying something about a well near the village that Kagome used to go between worlds and, to distract herself from the humans, Hitori decided to find it.

Using her nose, Hitori followed a trail leading away from the village where Kagome's scent was strongest. Walking Hitori's mind drifted to what another world was like, it most likely had the weird clothes that Kagome had and the food to! Eager to find out Hitori quickened her pace and soon came to the infamous well.

She stalked up to the edge and looked down to see that the well was dry and had demon bones littering the bottom. Hitori shuddered at this discovery and thought, '_creepy… wonder how it works?' _She walked around the well examining it and looking for a magic rope to pull or something, feeling kind of foolish. Deciding to check inside the thing, Hitori leapt into the pretty shallow well. Instead of the expected landing on the bone covered bottom she was surrounded by a creepy blue light. Hitori's tail and ears twitched in surprise and a little fear but the light was soon gone and Hitori was once again in the well.

Something was different, though Hitori couldn't pinpoint what it was until she looked up to see a roof above instead of dark early morning sky. '_Ohhh… That's how it works', _she thought jumping out. Looking at the simple hut around her, Hitori knew that no one lived here but kagome and, surprisingly, Inuyasha passed through here often. Still looking around Hitori walked up the steps and to the door, planning on opening it in order to explore outside the strange hut. Except when she opened the sliding door it was instantly slammed back closed and Hitori's clawed hand flew to her face and covered her nose.

'_Ew, this place stinks!!!' _Hitori slowly turned around and opened the door again; hand still over her poor nose. Outside of the hut was even stranger than the outside, there was some sort of flat unbroken stone covering the ground I front and off to one side a tree on a little plot of land surrounded by a fence. There was also a shrine statue and directly in front of her the biggest building Hitori had ever seen.

Going up to one of the windows of the structure, Hitori tried to lean inside but was met with a type of clear barrier. Lightly tapping it Hitori jumped back when a snap sounded and a long crack appeared in the glass. Tail twitching, Hitori approached the building again this time heading for the door.

Sliding it open, she now found herself in a hallway still sniffing the house Hitori passed a room on the right that smelled strongly of an aged male human, then she came to a room that smelled of foods Hitori didn't recognize. She decided that this was as good of place as any to start exploring and opened the door.

Inside the room Hitori immediately came to the noticed the she wasn't alone, across from her stood a middle-aged women mixing something in a weird silver bowl. The women still hadn't notice Hitori so the cat silently backed out of the room and continued through the house, not wanting to be discovered just yet, especially because the women smelled strongly like Kagome and Hitori didn't want to have to hurt her in defense.

Growling quietly Hitori listened to her own thoughts of not wanting to hurt a human, but continued on anyway. Before finding any more rooms Hitori came to a lot of steps which lead to another floor. On this floor next rooms she passed belonged to, first a young boy who had his door shut on her left and then a room that Hitori could see had some sort of raised futon with a tan cover in the corner and belonged to the before seen women. Finally coming to a familiar scent Hitori entered Kagome's room.

Another raised futon sitting in the corner had a pink blanket and white pillow on it. Sitting Hitori marveled at the softness and yawned softly, the tip of one fang poking out slightly. Eyes half-lidded she looked around and saw a sort of high table with a thing that might be used to sit on. Hitori flopped over and stretched out on the bed, looking out the window where the sun was by now well above the horizon. Her last conscious thought before giving in to the lull of sleep was an intelligent, '_sooo soft…'_

_**Inu-tachi POV**_

When the sun came up and shined through the open door and landed on Inuyasha he opened his eyes and stretched while yawn. Then freezing he realized something was off, where was the cat!!!

With a loud cry of, "Damnit!!!" that woke everyone else in the hut, he sniffed where she had been sleeping before and found she had left about an hour ago. Before the dog demon could go after Hitori the sleepy voice of Kagome topped him.

"Inuyasha what happened? Where's Hitori?"

"I dunno, the damn cat disappeared."

"Are you going to find her? I'm coming too!!!" Kagome jumped up and was out of the hut before he could answer; Inuyasha sighed and followed the girl shouting for her to wait. The others in the hut blinked then all returned to dreamland, confident that Inuyasha and Kagome had it covered.

When Inuyasha caught up with the miko he took the lead again and led them to the well portal.

"The scent ends here and there's no second trail!" Inuyasha looked and the well incredulously.

"Do you think she went to my time?" Kagome also looked toward the well.

"One way to find out." Inuyasha jumped forward and grabbed Kagome, then jumped into the well in one motion. When the blue light faded Inuyasha continued out of the well house with Kagome and confirmed their suspicion.

"Yep she's been here all right." With that said they continued to follow the cat's scent into the house and toward the kitchen where Inuyasha could tell the cat was. But when they entered the kitchen the miko and half-demon were met with a scene totally different then the expected one of Hitori cornering Kagome's family or something.

Instead they saw the half-cat happily seated at the table scarfing down what looked like her up-teenth packet of ramen and Kagome's mom bustling around her preparing breakfast. Said mom turned when she heard the door open and greeted,

"Oh, hello Kagome and Inuyasha, why didn't you ever introduce me to your friend here?" At this Hitori looked up for the first time and corrected,

"Remember Ms. Higerashi, they met me only yesterday."

"Oh yes, I'd forgotten," Ms. Higerashi turned back to the two still frozen at the door. "Sorry about that!"

Kagome was the first to recover, "How did you get here?" she asked Hitori.

"I just jumped in the well and it took me here." came the hurried reply as the cat turned back to her meal.

"Explain more please, like how did you end up eating ramen at the table?" Kagome continued a little exasperated.

Hitori waited a little before putting down the finished cup of ramen.

"Okay here's what happened, after I had gotten into your house I went through the rooms looking for yours. When I came to it I sat on the bed," Hitori used the term that Ms. Higerashi had told her, "and uh.. Kinda fell asleep. Hey it was soft!!!" she defended at Inuyasha's scoff.

"Then Ms. Higerashi found me…"

_**Flashback**_

_Ms. Higerashi was working in the kitchen when she spotted the flower vase that one of Kagome's friends had dropped off yesterday. _'I should take this up to Kagome's room, in case she comes back soon.'_ Ms. Higerashi dropped the mixing spoon she had been using into the bowl of omlette ingredients and grabbed the vase. Heading up the stairs she passed her son's and her own rooms then came to her destination._

_When she opened the door, though, Ms. Higerashi almost dropped the object in her grasp, because lying on her daughter's bed was a teenage-looking girl who had ears on her head just like Inuyasha's. Suddenly another surprise came when a cat tail flopped over the girl's legs and curled at the end._

_The girl was obviously a demon or half-demon of some sort; she had shoulder-length red hair that was black at the tips. On her face were two jagged reddish black markings and of course her tail and ears which both copied her hair; red with black tips._

_Walking over to the bed as quietly as she could, Ms. Higerashi couldn't resist thinking '_how cute'_ and fighting down the urge to pet them when the girl's ears twitched. Crouched down next to the bed Ms. Higerashi decided on the best way to wake the girl, then lightly shook the bed and said "hello there" in a soft voice. _

_The girl's reaction almost brought a smile to Ms. Higerashi's face; the girl turned over and muttered "no". _

"_Wake up," Ms. Higerashi said shaking the bed again this time the girl did awake, pulling herself into a sitting position then turning toward Ms. Higerashi,_

"_Hey, are you Kagome's ma?" she asked groggily._

"_Yes I am, and what is your name?" Ms. Higerashi asked no longer holding in her smile._

"_Hitori," came the answer._

"_And how do you know my daughter Hitori?" At this Hitori launched into a retelling of the last few days, cutting out a few details, so not to scare the woman before her._

_**End Flashback**_

"When I was done Ms. Higerashi told me her name then asked if I was hungry, so here we are." Hitori finished telling her story to the, now speechless, miko and half-demon in the door way.

_**Done!!! Hope I did good!!! Review plz!! Loves u guys!! I don't own Inuyasha Kagome Shippo Sango Miroku or Kilala!!! Srry if the description of Kagome's house isn't completely accurate.**_


	5. The Future and Kouu

**Blood Trouble Ch.5**

"Kagome, what's that big, yellow thing?"

"That's a bus."

"Ohhh, what's that tall sign thingy?"

"That's a billboard."

"Okay, what's that over there?"

Kagome sighed, after her and Inuyasha were done freaking over the 'Hitori's in the future' thing it had been decided that while they were there they might as well stock up on supplies. After some thought, Kagome had let Hitori come to the store too, a decision that was now highly regretted because of the girl's constant questions. Also the fact of how long it had taken to find a hat and skirt to cover her ears and tail, leaving the lines on her face. Inuyasha was gritting his teeth beside Kagome and it looked like any minute now that he would attack the cat for her constant questions.

"That's a- well I don't really know what that is." Kagome answered stopping and looking at the strange object.

"I'm gonna find out." Hitori told them while creeping up to the bundle. Cautiously she stretched out a claw and lightly poked it, then hopped back when it moved and let out a noise. Approaching it again Hitori lifted the top off and the three gasped at what stumbled out, a tiny kitten that looked to be only three weeks old. The kit had the ice blue eyes of all its age. Its fur was black with whitish silver streaks here and there, with one across one eye.

"Awwww," Hitori was the first to recover; she reached forward and scoped the kitten up, then turned to the two behind her.

"I'm keeping him," she said, daring ether to disagree. Inuyasha took her challenge.

"No way, I'm not wasting anymore food on another stupid cat!!!" he yelled.

"I'm gonna name Kouu, because those streaks look like rain!!!" (_**Kouu means rain according to the translator I'm using**_) Hitori continued to the kit now dubbed Kouu, ignoring the dog. The half-cat stood and turned back to Kagome.

"What do I need for him?"

"Well you could use formula until he's older, a carrier, blanket…" Kagome listed of the things Kouu would need while Hitori beamed and Inuyasha muttered "traitor…" when Kagome finished Hitori asked her,

"Can we get those please, I'll pay you back."

"Okay, just stop asking so many questions please." Kagome pleaded and Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Hitori gave in and they continued to the store. Once there the first thing to do was to get the food and first aid supplies. When that was done the next destination was the pet care aisle.

"Wow," Hitori said looking at the rows of stuff and working to hold back the questions racing through her mind.

"Okay," Kagome murmured going over the list of things needed in her head while picking up the items. Hitori wandered over to where the cat toys were and was scanning over them when the most wonderful smell ever hit her. Snapping her head back and forth she found the smell coming from a fake mouse on her right.

Kagome heard a noise that sounded like loud… purring? When she turned to look she saw the funniest thing ever. Hitori was on all fours on the ground rubbing her head against a catnip mouse and purring like a lawn mower. Funny thing was Kouu was right there with Hitori rubbing the same mouse.

Kagome pointed them out to Inuyasha who instantly started laughing louder than the purring, which made Hitori stop what she was doing to glare at him.

"Can we get this Kagome-chan?" Hitori asked sheepishly, watching her kit rub against the mouse. Kagome started a little at the end, and then smiled.

"Of course Hitori-chan, Kouu seems to like it a lot."

"He does."

When all the items were found and paid for the group started back to Kagome's home. A thought came that Hitori never realized, _'What if Kouu can't get through the well' _she wondered but didn't voice her thoughts. Instead Hitori decided to just wait and see if the well would work like it did for her.

After a half-hour of walking Inuyasha and Hitori weren't tired but they could see that Kagome was, this was proven when she turned and asked Inuyasha to carry her the rest of the way back.

"Fine," he gave, and the miko gratefully climbed onto his back. When she was secure Inuyasha took off in the direction of the shrine with Hitori keeping pace beside him. Careful not to let anyone see them, Hitori had already been informed there were no demons in this era when they were finding things to hide her demonic marks. They turned the rest of the hour walk into a five-minute jump.

It was now about afternoon since it had taken the whole morning to shop, when Kagome realized this she turned to Inuyasha and exclaimed,

"Sango, Shippo, and Miroku still don't know what happened!!! Could you go tell them Inuyasha? Oh c'mon she hasn't tried anything all day, besides we'll follow you soon." Kagome continued when Inuyasha glanced at Hitori distrustfully.

"Fine, but if you hurt Kagome in any way you dead cat." The dog threatened then turned and left through the well house. Kagome rolled her eyes after him and turned to Hitori.

"Let's go pack this stuff up, then we can go back." Hitori nodded and the rest of the hour was spent loading Kagome's humungous yellow backpack and Kouu's carrying case. When they were finished with lunch and the packing Hitori and Kagome were once again standing in front of the well house where they followed Inuyasha into the past. To Hitori's delight the well did work for her kitten and he was transported with them.

The rest of the group was waiting at the well for them and Hitori wondered why they were all packed.

"Inuyasha says we've rested enough." Sango explained to Kagome, "We're setting out again."

The group turned and headed off down the road. Hitori was confused though.

"What exactly are we looking for?" came the girl's question.

"Oh ya, you don't know. We are looking for shards of a very powerful jewel." Shippo explained from his perch.

"And if we can find him, a half-demon named Naraku who has wronged all of us in one way or another," finished Kagome.

Later in the day the group ran into a nasty ogre demon with a shard and Hitori learned the power of the jewel when it took twice as long to kill this one than others. Yet still she felt no desire to take the jewel, even when she found that it could make her a full demon. Hitori felt that changing herself to match other's needs was weak, even if it would mean fitting in.

When it came time to sleep Hitori gratefully accepted a blanket from Kagome and leaned up against a tree at the edge of their campsite. Hitori knew she would probly separate from this strange group soon but would not go back to killing. Her opinions were altered permanently.

_**Okay I know that chapter was the shortest ever but the next one is gonna be really long. Sorry if anyone liked Hitori being a killer but I had planned to change her from the beginning. Hope you like Kouu. Reviews are nice *hint hint***_

_**Bai**_


	6. New group and Naraku

**Blood trouble Ch. 6**

_**This is set in the feudal era before Kagome came. And I know the times may sound a little off.**_

_A teen Sesshomaru padded through the thick forest. Earlier in the morning he had found his inheritance from his recently deceased father. What made him actually take the useless sword the young lord may never know, but yet there it hung under his obi._

_All around him was silence, the surrounding demons had fled from his presence and there was nothing to distract him from the thoughts of his disappointment of a father. And what made him a disappointment, the human wench and her half blood offspring._

_A far off noise finally interrupted the dog demon's thoughts, he probly would not have heard it if it weren't for his super hearing, it was so faint. His interest perked, Sesshomaru turned to the sound and upon arrival was met with large red eyes. A child was curled at the foot of a tree and it was making the whimpering noise. A threadbare plain brown kimono was all it had for clothing and Sesshomaru could plainly see her shivering in the winter air._

_Something twitched inside Sesshomaru's chest and he felt pity for the pathetic child. She still hadn't noticed him and continued sobbing._

"_Hn," the demon lord made a sound to get her attention and when she turned he discovered her to be a half-breed, but the familiar hatred was held off by the fear and pain on the girl's dirt-streaked face. Once her attention was on him Sesshomaru got down on one knee to be on her level._

"_What are you doing here?" He inquired._

"_Hiding, are you gonna kill me?" The child answered sounding afraid but trying to hide it._

"_What are you hiding from?" The demon continued, ignoring her questions until his were answered._

"_Everything," came the answer and Sesshomaru understood, not many people, demons and humans alike, took kindly to half breeds. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I am patrolling the land and no, I don't think I'm going to kill you." Sesshomaru decided to humor her then continued his questions. "Where do you live and what is your name?" _

"_My name's Hitori and right now I live under this tree. What's your name?" _

"_Hn," the dog demon returned to his feet and headed out of the clearing. Before he was out of sight a call came back._

"_I am Lord Sesshomaru."_

"_Lord Sesshomaru," Hitori tried out the name and found she liked it. Curling up tighter the girl put her arms around her legs and prepared to wait out the night._

_When morning came Hitori opened her eyes angry at herself for falling asleep. Her gaze then landed on a parcel set beside her on the grass wrapped in cloth. Hitori reached out to it and pulled it into her lap and gasped at the contents. Inside was a thick, deep blue winter kimono and fur-lined boots. Hitori marveled at the softness of the material and how her fingers warmed just touching it._

_Under the stuff she noticed a note neatly folded, grabbing that Hitori opened it curiously. Inside the letters were in fancy, slanted print and it said 'We may meet again sometime.' For some odd reason Hitori knew who it was from without any wondering. _

_She changed into the new kimono in time for it to protest her from the large frozen flakes that began falling from the sky. Boots pulled on, the thirteen year-old headed off to nowhere and for the first time in a year she almost felt happy looking up at the heavily clouded sky._

_A mile away a certain demon lord looked up to the same sky and wondered what had possessed him yesterday. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hitori was awakened by the sun shining on her the next day. _'Wow I haven't even thought about that for years!' _she wondered at her dream. That had happened about a year after her mother's death. Hitori hadn't been able to find food that day and her brown kimono was the same one her ma gave her. She still couldn't believe that demon had helped her, by his clothes it was plain he was like royalty.

Plus the long silver hair and golden eyes just like… Hitori turned to look at Inuyasha. He and the demon lord guy looked a lot alike, they could be brothers or something…

'_No way that mutt could be related to a lord, what am I thinking?' _Hitori shook out of her thoughts and settled down to wait for the others to wake up. She didn't have to wake up because as soon as Inuyasha was awake he jumped up and yelled 'EVERYONE UP!!!!!' frightening several nearby birds and effectively waking everyone up.

Kagome did only one thing to show she was awake, rolling over she angrily whispered. "Inuyasha **sit** down and let me sleep!"

Sango groaned but sat up and stretched. Miroku also sat up and gave Inuyasha a dry look, then turned and started trying to revive last night's campfire. Hitori made a mental note to ask how they did that sometime. Sango crawled over to Kagome and shook the girl's shoulder, "C'mon Kagome it is morning and you know Inuyasha won't give up."

"Okay," Kagome sighed in defeat and slid out of her cloth cocoon thing, another one to ask about. By now Miroku had the fire going and water was boiling over it. Hitori wondered how often they had ramen for any meal, the day before it had been ramen for dinner too.

They all gathered around the fire and waited for the noodles to be ready. When they were, Hitori soon finished hers and turned to Miroku.

"Hey how do you start the fire?"

"Oh, we ether use Kagome's matches form her world or I use these." He pulled two stone's and struck them together to make sparks.

"Wow where can I get some?" Hitori looked at the stones in his hand thinking of how easy they would make life.

"My lady, you can have these. I have another set elsewhere." The monk handed her the rocks and Hitori examined them all around. Right when she turned to thank him something touching her backside stopped her. Twisting around she saw the object to be Miroku's hand.

"PERVERT!" with that Hitori slapped him, knocking the monk unconscious when he flew into a tree.

"Sorry, he always does that." Hitori saw Sango sitting next her. The slayer was shaking her head back and forth disappointedly.

"I'll be more careful then." Hitori went to a corner of the clearing and practiced with her new rocks until camp was packed, the fire was out, and the still unconscious Miroku was loaded on Kilala.

"Hurry up!!!" Inuyasha urged them on. Today instead of walking they were going to jump and fly. Hitori kept up easily and after awhile Inuyasha and her were locked in a race which Hitori won to the dog's anger and denial. When the afternoon came the clouds that had been overhead all day let loose their heavy drops and it started pouring.

Hitori sighed but the others showed no signs of stopping for the rain. She hated it when her fur got wet, it didn't stop her from taking baths but still, rain bothered her. Hitori had to admit the sound was peaceful, later when they were settled in a cave for the night.

Lightning and thunder had come into play after the rain started and, with a few sits, Inuyasha had been convinced to stop until it dimmed down. Which it still didn't seem to be doing hours later, Kagome had fallen asleep on Inuyasha next to the fire and he didn't look unhappy in any way. Hitori smirked, _'Blackmail…'_

The cat stood and turned back toward every one.

"I'm going to try to find some more wood that's dry enough." She told them while looking at the tiny pile. With their agreement she set off into the rain, even though she didn't like it Hitori was already wet and they did need wood. The others would probly get sick if they went out.

After walking around in circles for what felt like hours, Hitori finally found some remotely dry wood under a huge thick tree. Gratefully she kneeled down and began gathering the wood when a voice interrupted her.

"And who might you be?"

Hitori jerked to her feet and hissed at the newcomer, ears flat against her head. He was crouched and a white baboon pelt covered him, all Hitori could see were chilling red eyes, nothing like hers, glaring from the holes on the face.

"Who wants to know?" she hissed back to his question.

"I am Naraku." He answered her, the cats eyes widened and she turned to sprint back to the others, they had to be warned.

"Na-a-a we wouldn't want your little friends to come, now would we?" Naraku appeared in front of her before she could take a step. Hitori hissed at him again, then promptly opened her mouth and screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cat had been gone for awhile and even Inuyasha was kinda worried. They had just about decided to send someone after her when a far-off scream pierced the air. Inuyasha laid the still asleep Kagome onto a blanket and told Shippo to watch her. Then they all set off to find where it came from, about half-way there Inuyasha growled out that he smelled Naraku, they're pace increased.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hitori screamed as long as she could before Naraku's fist smashing into her face stopping the sound. She caught herself before falling and used the momentum to kick at Naraku's side, then jumped back. Naraku didn't seem to be affected at all by her attack and he soon launched another of his own. The evil half-demon launched himself forward while gross, green tentacles grew out from under the pelt.

Hitori moved away from the things he attacked her with, trying to stall time for Inuyasha and them to get there. Naraku backed her into a tree after awhile; Hitori was at a loss about what to do. It was obvious he was stronger than her. Naraku raised his biggest tree trunk-sized appendage and hit Hitori in the side with it, she was sent flying far from the clearing.

Upon landing in another break in the trees, the last thing Hitori's blurred vision noticed was a girl in an orange and yellow kimono running toward her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin pouted, Master Jaken was being mean to her again and they still had to wait for Lord Sesshomaru to come back, plus she was bored. Rin started on her fifth flower crown and was half-way done when something or someone flew into a tree across from her. Instantly dropping the flowers Rin ran to the thing to find a girl wearing a dark blue kimono that looked to be too small. _**(I just realized I never put what Hitori is wearing now…)**_

"Master Jaken look!!!" Rin yelled for the toad man_**. (Couldn't resist)**_ Jaken waddled over and looked over the girl.

"She's just a Half-breed! Leave her Rin!" Jaken squawked glaring at the ears and tail adorning the unconscious girl.

"But I wanna help." Rin went back Ah-Un and returned with a cloth and water bag. The little girl wetted the cloth and laid it onto the cat's head. Jaken went away, not wanting to bother with it anymore, he was soon asleep and snoring loudly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was moving, no wait she was on something that was moving. Loud thumps signaled the thing's steps, and two other footsteps could be heard under them.

"Unnnng… my head hurts," Hitori rose up to a sitting position and held her head. "Where am I?"

"Kitty-chan you're awake!!!" A girlish voice squealed, which Hitori found belonged to small human to her right.

"Finally, we thought Ah-Un would have to carry you all day, troublesome cat!!!" another voice belonging to the toad on her left screeched.

"Ah-Un?" Hitori was very confused, but she supposed Ah-Un was the thing she was riding, "Where am I again?"

"You're following Lord Sesshomaru!!!" the little girl squealed again. Hitori about had a heart attack, and turned to look up front. And there he was; the tall silver haired demon looked the same as nine years ago. He walked along silently, doing his best to ignore his followers.

"Thank you very much. I supposed you people helped me?" Hitori asked the girl, since she seemed the most willing to answer.

"Yep, Rin tried to help as much as Rin could." The half demon swung off of the two-headed dragon, named Ah-Un next to the girl, Rin.

"Well, do you know really exactly where we are? Or where you found me? My friends are probly very worried."

"No, Rin is sorry." The tiny girl looked down and Hitori inwardly kicked herself.

"It's okay, I'll catch them later."

"Kay'!" Rin brightened instantly, Hitori sighed in relief.

'_Guess I'll just stick with this group for awhile, as long as I can. Maybe we'll run into Kagome and the rest sometime.'_

_**Kk that's it… Review plz.**_


	7. Traveling

_**Thanks to **__**TaiYoukai-Lover**__** for continuing to review and thank you Yuti-Chan for reviewing. Sorry this took so long, I'm going on a trip soon so it's distracting. **_

**Blood Trouble Ch. 7**

Yesterday's rain had made all the smells of the forest fresh and strong, Hitori's nose was working overtime to take it all in, twitching like a rabbit's. After they had travelled awhile Rin told Hitori that she had been knocked out for the rest of the day and through the night, which meant that Inuyasha's group had probly moved on, thinking the cat was dead or something.

Hitori was mostly worried about Kouu; did Inuyasha get rid of him because she wasn't there? The half-cat bit her lip and thought, _'if Inuyasha knows what's good for him, he better not have.' _Hitori could only hope Kagome and Shippo held him off until she returned.

Right now Hitori continued to travel with Lord Sesshomaru and from her observation he didn't really have a direction in mind, but his pace was rigorous.

Rin mostly rode on the dragon or walked for periods of time. Hitori felt lucky to have more stamina than a human or else she probly would have collapsed from exhaustion.

Other than the pace kept, travelling was peaceful. Not really silent, the air was filled with Rin's chatting and singing. When the sun was about an hour from setting Sesshomaru lead the group to a medium-sized clearing, then turned and left.

Hitori took this as an okay to settle down and began starting a fire. Rin helped her by gathering wood which Hitori lit with the monk's rocks she had kept, which she liked more and more. They made fire-starting ten times easier.

Hitori was glad that Sesshomaru didn't mind her tagging along. She wondered how Rin came to be following the demon.

"Rin, how did you end up with Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin looked reluctant to tell but began anyway.

"Rin's family was killed by bandits, Rin survived and stayed at the village but it was bad there. The villagers were cruel to Rin and living there was harsh. One day while Rin was walking into the forest next to the village Rin found an injured demon in the forest. Rin wanted to help even though he growled at Rin and told me he didn't need help. Soon after that, the village was attacked by wolves, Rin tried to run but they got me. The next thing Rin knew, Rin woke up with the demon who Rin tried to help supporting Rin. The demon was Lord Sesshomaru and Rin has been following him since then."

"Wow that's quite a tale, you're better off away from the village." Hitori felt for the little girl.

"Yep, I'd never leave Lord Sesshomaru!!!" with that said she skipped off to a flower patch nearby.

Hitori thought about Rin's story, it seems human's were cruel to each other, even their kits! But, not all were bad, some were great friends to have, Hitori reasoned, demons weren't all bad either.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the acrid scent of smoke hit Hitori. A demoness was attacking the village ahead. The women looked to be a neko like Hitori, except full. She was slaying humans left and right with a sword, seeming to enjoy herself.

Sesshomaru strode up to the woman who paused to glare at him.

"Move."

"What if I don't," the demoness sneered, "like you could ki-."She was dead before she could finish.

They continued past and Hitori hid Rin's eyes from the carnage. Something pulled at Hitori when she walked past the dead demon's sword, it pulled her toward it. Without seeming to know what she was doing Hitori bent over and grabbed the blade.

It was of medium length and rusty in color, the edge was sharp with an ashy gray hilt, she could sense the sword had a demonic aura. Hitori also swiped the sheath and slipped the sword into her obi, _'Might come in handy to have a weapon.'_

00000000000000

Kouu stumbled forward, where was she? He was looking for his master. What if she was hurt? When the others had returned without her he worried. When she didn't show up he went, he had to find her. He had managed to find her trail, it lead mostly through forest, once in a village. He knew she was close, he was so tired. There, finally, a light.

00000000000000

No one had questioned Hitori's new sword and she was glad for it. It was kinda hard to explain the pull that made her take the blade.

Rin was asleep against the dragon who had turned out to be the parental type, taking care of the little girl. Lord Sesshomaru had disappeared again and Jaken was snoring, a sound Hitori loathed but heard a lot.

A rustling turned her attention to a gap in the underbrush. What stuttered out and collapsed both scared and surprised Hitori. Kouu looked bad, his fur was matted and he looked like he hadn't eaten since she left. The kitten mewled weakly when he saw her. Hitori brought him closer to the fire and pulled out some left over fish from dinner.

'_Kouu why'd you go after me? Poor kit…'_

_**Gosh everyone I feel bad, this is all I can do… please don't be mad but this is this last for like two weeks maybe, depends on if they have a computer I can use at my aunt's house… I'll write in a notebook and stock up chapters. **_


	8. Attacks and Gifts

_**Thank you **__**sangoscourage**__** for reviewing!! **_

**Blood Trouble Ch. 8**

'_Wow.'_

Hitori gaped at the sight before her, huge mountains surrounded by misty clouds and thick forest. They had reached this obstacle half an hour before and she was still amazed, it was breathtaking.

Kouu had recovered incredibly fast after the first day. Already he could walk, eat, drink, and get into stuff on his own. Hitori was glad he was ok, the worrying was over. Rin was overjoyed to have a new playmate, the two became fast friends. The only one Kouu liked better than Rin was Hitori, he shared a special bond with the half-cat.

Hitori turned an affectionate gaze on Rin and Kouu snuggled on Ah-un, asleep. _'Sooo cute…' _She thought turning back to gawk at the mountains.

They really were awesome. Hitori had never seen any before; she grew up in forests and hills. Kouu's coming hadn't miffed Sesshomaru at all, Hitori wondered where he was. The demon lord hadn't returned this morning, nor had he shown during the day.

Jaken was completely against the kitten staying and voiced this every chance he got; especially when Kouu marked the imp as his favorite toy.

_**Flashback**_

_Hitori leaned her back against one of the trees surrounding the stream bank. Two days ago Kouu had stumbled into their camp, hungry and bedraggled. She could see Rin in a nearby flower patch but was alarmed at no kitten beside her._

_Twisting around, Hitori finally spotted Kouu, and grinned. _

_The kit was attempting his best stalk toward his prey, Jaken. The imp, leading Ah-Un to the stream, continued unaware while the kit got closer, then let out a yowl and pounced. The next events were hilarious, Kouu landed on Jaken's backside and sunk in his claws. This caused the toad to squawk and run in circles, trying to dislodge the kit, which only made Kouu hold tighter. Until Jaken ran into a tree and tossed the cat off. Kouu walked off disgruntled, to wash his paws, ignoring the laughing audience._

_**End**_

Hitori giggled at the memory, earning a glare from Jaken who was forever grumpy.The smell hit her then, a sour, gross scent that associated with ogre demons.

"Jaken there's an ogre coming." Hitori pulled out her sword. _'Hope this thing isn't too hard to use.'_

Jaken quickly pulled Ah-Un to the side and ordered him to protect Rin. Hitori was surprised when Kouu also jumped in front of the girl, bristling.

Hitori was now worried, Sesshomaru usually took care of demons and there was still no sight of him.

A scream brought her attention to Rin, who was pointing at the demon across the stream.

It was huge, green, and armed with a club, eyeing them while licking its chops. Hitori held her sword with both hands and tried to mimic the swordsman she'd seen, Jaken doing the same with his staff beside her.

The oni charged at them clumsily, crossing the stream quickly. Hitori went forward just as clumsily and tried to slash at it, only to have to dodge when the club half her size came hurtling down.

Flames burst at the oni from Jaken's staff and Hitori managed to hit it while it was distracted, leaving a shallow cut and enraging the ogre further. This continued, the oni suffering most injuries until its club hit, and Jaken was down.

Rin ran forward instantly to the imp's side.

"Master Jaken, wake up!!!"

"No Rin go back!!!" The ogre had turned at the voice and run after the easier prey. Hitori jumped on the ogre's back to give Rin time to drag Jaken back to safety. Seeing Rin gone, the oni threw Hitori off of him and snarled.

The half-cat struggled to regain her feet, the oni was charging. There was no time, Hitori squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the ogre's final blow. _Boom!_

"Lord Sesshomaru!!!!" Shocked Hitori stared from the oni remains to the dog demon in front of her. Then Rin was there.

"Lord Sesshomaru you've returned!! Hitori are you ok? Jaken hasn't woken up yet." She talked in hyper speed.

"Rin are you well?" This was the longest thing Hitori had heard him say.

"Uh-huh, but Jaken hasn't woken up yet," Rin repeated. The girl turned her attention back to Hitori, who was once again struggling to rise.

"Hitori!! Does anything hurt, can I help?"

"No I'm ok Rin, just happy you're alive." Kouu joined them, leaping onto Hitori's shoulder as she finally managed to rise with Rin's help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After several attempts at waking Jaken, Sesshomaru led them to a clearing a half-mile from the stream. Hitori could walk but it was with a limp, she didn't complain once though. Kouu was worried about her, especially as the limp worsened as she walked.

When they reached the campsite, Hitori was surprised when a package landed in front of her. She grabbed it and looked up to see Sesshomaru walking away. Curious she used a claw to pull it open. Inside was some cloth that revealed a new kimono.

It was a deep blue like the one she wore, suited for travel. A silver design of bare trees adorned the bottom, seeming to grow up the side. All Hitori could do is gaze at the wonderful gift until Rin ran to her.

"Wow, where'd you get that Hitori? It's beautiful," she commented.

"I'm gonna go put it on!" Hitori skipped Rin's question, excited to see what the kimono looked like on her. She ran into the forest, but frowned, remembering how long it has been since she had a bath. Changing paths Hitori ran to where she knew, from scent, a hot spring lay.

The bath was meant to be a quick one that stretched on as Hitori tried to remove all grime from her person. She wasn't worried about the others. Surely Jaken had woken up by now, and if he hadn't, Ah-Un was there.

Finally clean for the first time in weeks, there hadn't ever been a chance for baths on her travels alone and it never occurred to her later on, she made a mental note to have frequent baths from now on. Hitori donned the new Kimono and left the old where it lay, the thing was almost brown now; then ran back to camp. The kimono's design was meant for free movement and she ran in it easily. Hitori thought of ways to repay Sesshomaru for his gift and for saving her life, she vowed never to be a burden. It occurred to her the bruising on her side was about gone and barely hurt anymore. _'Good, I won't slow them down.'_

Everyone was asleep except Ah-Un when she got back, or in Sesshomaru's case, gone. Hitori had expected this; she had left late and bathed long. Kouu seemed to have a sixth sense so that, even though Hitori didn't make a sound, he rose, blinking sleepily, to climb into her lap.

'_Good to be back.'_

_**Ok I know I'm so sorry I haven't written in like 12 days. Gomenasai plz forgive me. I'll write more now that I'm back from Arizona, gomen. Hope u like my chapter. Hope it doesn't suck.**_

_**Bai**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you all who reviewed!!!! I still find it hard to believe anyone is actually reading this… But I luv de reviews. ^.^**_

_**Blood Trouble Ch. 9**_

Hitori awoke before sunrise with renewed determination.

Though she was thankful for Sesshomaru saving her, her vow not to be a burden was fresh in her mind, she was going to train and learn to take care of herself, and maybe Rin too… when Sesshomaru couldn't.

So, gathering her sword from where it lay beside her, Hitori set off to start training; ignoring the tiny paw steps she could hear faintly following.

Her path led her to (_**yet another…**_) clearing. It was surrounded by thick trees with branches galore, perfect.

Unsure of where to start Hitori started to think of things to try. Her eyes lit up; maybe she had extra powers like Inuyasha's Iron Reaver or Sesshomaru's poison whip!!!

She started attacking the thickest tree, trying to focus power into her claws, nothing. Next she tried yelling out random things while attacking the tree, that didn't last long. She felt silly.

"Find your demonic energy, and control it." Hitori couldn't resist letting out a squeak in her fright before spinning around. Sesshomaru was leaning on a tree at the entrance to the clearing and he didn't look like he had just arrived. This fact made Hitori flush at the things she'd been trying moments before.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't realize you were watching." He just continued looking at her emotionlessly. "Uh… okay, demonic energy, right, I got it." Hitori closed her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to separate from the world around her. This was hard to do, every sound and smell seemed to intensify and she was hyperactively aware of Sesshomaru watching her from across the clearing.

Then he was there, "Focus and look inside." right in front of her. His aura was all around and, surprisingly, it helped. Hitori felt the distracting things around her fade as she went into herself.

At first all there was, was darkness. No sounds or smells reached her, and Hitori spun around to find _something _in the dark. There, she spotted a speck in the distance and moved toward it, the lack of ground making her movement slow and sluggish; it felt kind of like swimming. It seemed the speck wanted to reach her to though, it seemed to move toward her too until Hitori could make out what the speck was. Kouu walked toward her with stealth and confidence that looked unnatural for the Kouu she knew.

Hitori stopped her movement when she was close enough but Kouu continued; the lack of ground seemed to have no effect on him as he leapt into her arms, purring loudly. No matter how different he was in this place, Hitori couldn't resist hugging him back.

After awhile though, it was broken when Kouu pulled back and jumped back down, motioning for her to follow. Hitori did her best but there going was very slow. She couldn't seem to find the surface Kouu walked on. Something about the cat still had a weird quality and Hitori finally found it, he was older. This wasn't her kitten, this cat was full grown but, somehow, she knew it was still Kouu.

He led her for what seemed like hours through the black, no fatigue reached Hitori it seemed, and she continued. All at once the unknown substance that had been holding her up took its leave and Hitori fell heavily to the, now existent, ground lit by some light source above in a tight circle.

Hitori pulled herself up into a sitting position and grumbled about the timing of floor's arrival until a deep menacing growl interrupted her. Slowly, her eyes rose to met with the slit red glare of the noise maker.

The cat was huge. It sat and was still taller than twice her height, dark as the new moon sky. Though through its menacing appearance, Hitori could sense no mal intent from the beast, and she felt no fear.

The thing growl-purred at her again and nudged her to her feet. Then a weird thought hit her.

"Wait… are you my demon?" She could have sworn the thing looked amused as it shook its head. "Oh." Hitori felt the need to sit back down.

"So what do I do now, make friends?" The cat gave her an _How-am-I-supposed-to-know?_ Look. "Okay… well I guess I'll just wait." The quiet didn't last long.

"Do you know why I can't use my demon powers?" The cat nodded. "Will you tell me?" Head shake, nope, Hitori sighed. They were getting nowhere.

"How do I find out?" The cat looked like it was assessing her for a minute then turned to Kouu, waiting on the side patiently, and inclined its head further back behind it. Kouu got to his feet and led Hitori on without looking back.

Hitori was happy for the floor on this journey, the less need of effort left her mind free. She wondered what was next that the humongous cat couldn't surpass. These thought led her to be on the lookout for some big monster, instead of the whimpering bundle.

Like before, a circle of light surrounded the bundle, putting it on spotlight as they approached. It seemed to hear them too; by the way it stiffened when they got close.

Though Kouu halted at the edge, Hitori continued, curious as to what the thing was. Nothing prepared her for the small, tear and dirt streaked, child-like face that met her own. It was Hitori, but human, younger and looking terrified of the newcomers.

"Wh- who are y- you." The mini-Hitori stammered out.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." Hitori felt strangled, she remembered feeling like this. Terrified, broken, before she had turned her energy to murder.

"Where's my mama?" The child seemed like she couldn't see them anymore, repeating the words over and over.

Hitori tore herself away to follow the demanding Kouu, away from the crushed child who would become a cold-bloodied killer. To her troubled mind the kitten-turned-cat was even bigger now, stalking in front of her, head reaching her knees in height.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walking time was shorter, the circle of light coming into focus within minutes. There was no mistaking the figure there either.

Frozen in time, another version of herself paused in the action of ripping out a man's throat. Hitori felt sick, that wasn't her anymore. The figure was_ smirking _with pleasure of her actions, completely without mercy.

She had no trouble leaving this one, following Kouu, who now stood to her waist and large fangs poking from his jaws, out as fast as she could.

Hitori was beginning to understand what she had to do. It obviously had something to do with her past and who she was. No matter what Hitori resolved herself to make it through these trials, to find the long evasive demon side of her.

_**Okay I was thinking and would anyone reading this prefer sooner updates and shorter chapters, or less updates and longer chapters? Tell me your opinion 'kay?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you **__Master-of-Omega__** for reviewing. **_

**Blood Trouble Ch. 10**

Gosh it was cold. The temperature had steadily decreased as they continued, though Kouu didn't seem to notice. The cat was now the size of Kirara when she transformed, huge fangs included. His eyes had darkened to cobalt blue, and he looked lethal. Hitori wondered what was with the growing thing and if the real Kouu had grown too, before she shivered once again.

Oh great, were those snowflakes? It had started snowing, Hitori growled to herself as the flakes floated down around them. Nothing phased the big cat in front of her though.

Hitori quickened her pace to catch up to him.

"Um are we almost there? I don't know if you've noticed but it's cold and snowing." Kouu looked around him like he hadn't noticed before shaking the snow off his shoulders and motioning for her to get on. Hitori shrugged, why he would want her on his back she didn't know, but climbed on anyway.

Once Kouu knew she was secure he surprised her by launching into the air, but instead of the expected fall, he began _flying_.

"Since when can you do this?" Hitori had to shout over the wind and felt him shrug in response.

'_I don't know I just can.'_ The voice sounded in her head and Hitori almost fell off.

"Damn, you can talk now too?!"

'_I guess so… are you mad?'_ Hitori gaped at him.

"N-no just surprised is all. Do you think we'll get where we're going soon?"

'_Yes, we're travelling faster now.'_ The cold subsided with the distance and it was back to neutral temperature in a short amount of time. Hitori was glad for that, she hated cold and wet.

The light circle came into view quickly, thanks to Kouu's speeding things up. A thought suddenly hit Hitori when she saw it.

"Uh… Kouu? Do you know how to land?" Hitori got the feeling that his answer was no when he stiffened at her question.

'_Ummm…. just try to hold on really tight okay?' _

"Great…" The light neared and Hitori tightened her grip as they descended. Kouu did his best to land softly but, Hitori still fell off his back and rolled a few feet away.

When her head stopped spinning the first things that hit her were the smell and the mist. It smelled like dried blood and gore here, her nose wrinkled to try and dispel it. Surrounding her was a thick mist and she couldn't see Kouu anywhere.

"Kouu? Are you there?" Silence answered and the quiet made her nervous. There was something bad about this place. Like it was dead… Hitori shivered. These thoughts were getting her nowhere and making the place seem scarier than it was. She decided to find Kouu first, then ask him about the place, since he seemed to be her guide or something.

Hitori moved forward, keeping her hands in front of her, calling the cat's name. Then she could hear something moving toward her and Kouu was there again. He grabbed the hem of her kimono in his mouth and pulled urgently.

'_Hitori, come on!!! You gotta run!!! It's coming for you!!!' _He perked his ears up then dropped.

'_It's too late…'_

"Wait, Kouu what are you talking about? What is coming?" He didn't answer and continued staring out into the mist. Then Hitori heard it too. A rapid pattering of footsteps was heading straight toward them.

She could make out a flash of black and red before it disappeared. Kouu tensed at her side and moved his head around, trying to pinpoint its position.

Hitori heard wind whistle by her ear and narrowly dodged its attack before the thing disappeared back into the mist. Maniacal laughter seemed to come from all around them. The attacks continued from all sides mostly aimed at Hitori, the thing seemed to be trying to separate her from Kouu.

She could never get a full view what it was. The laughing sounded female, but rougher. Like the person had been shouting for awhile before it came. It was awhile before Hitori even managed to hit it, but when she did, it let out a chilling scream and sped up the attacks, taunting her as well.

"**What are you doing her Hitori? Where's your mom?"**

"Shut up!" It was getting to her. The thing seemed to know all about her past. It told Hitori terrible things that made her eyes sting with unshed tears. It hit her multiple times when it claws and the wounds added to the pain.

When the battle and taunts had gone on for what seemed like hours, Hitori had finally had enough. She gave in to her aching body and fell onto her knees. Then she got her first full view of their attacker.

It was another likeness of Hitori. This one, instead of sobbing and alone or killing with glee, was feral. Her red eyes had black cat-like slits down the middle and her fangs hung down well below her lips. Its eyes reminded her of Kirara's. Hitori shivered, scary thought. The demon grinned down at her, just a few feet from where the real Hitori sat.

"**Finally giving up half-breed? Huh, that was even less entertaining than when you slaughtered pitiful humans." **It scoffed, getting closer.

"**You should let me out. Just take a backseat. Then we could have some real fun, starting with the little girl." **She looked delighted at the thought and Hitori struggled to stand up.

"I know who you are now. You're my demon."

"**And she actually has a brain!"** It said in mock surprise. **"When'd you figure that out princess?"**

"You knew all my memories, and you look like me." Hitori answered dully, she was so tired. The pain was almost numb now.

Hitori wished she'd never gone here. She could be back at camp right now, chatting with Rin or playing with Kouu. Hitori turned to look at the big version of her kitten. He was slumped a few feet away, having been knocked out by the non-Hitori.

"I'm not gonna let you out. Lord Sesshomaru said all I have to do is tame you." Hitori finally was able to stand as she said this. The demon smirked.

"**You can try." **It lowered itself into a crouch and waited to see what Hitori would do. She was filled with new determination to lock away this monster before it could take over her completely. A weight in her hand drew her attention to her hand and Hitori was grateful to see her sword. She would wonder how it got there later.

The demon's eyes widened and it looked nervous for a few seconds before hiding it. This gave Hitori a little hope that she might not be completely torn up in the fight.

They circled for what seemed like an hour to Hitori, but was most likely minutes, before the demon jumped forward and slashed at Hitori. She dodged and returned with her sword. This continued, Hitori occasionally using her claws, and both of them getting hit.

Hitori was doing well and holding her own until, the demon managed to knock the sword away, then it went down-hill. Hitori dodged more than she hit and her already battered body was protesting in every way it could.

'_This is bad; I need to get the sword back.'_

Her chance was made by Kouu. He had been lying unconscious and finally woken up. When his head cleared he saw the battle and jumped at the red-eyed demon, taking her attention away from Hitori. She used the distraction to scramble toward where her sword had fallen and reclaim it.

Kouu's yelp turned Hitori's attention back to the battle. Kouu was still standing but he looked bad. Blood matted his fur on one side from a deep gash and he held his right leg above ground. The demon seemed barley hurt, the wounds on her had already stopped bleeding and she didn't seem fatigued.

Hitori saw red, the thing had no reason for hurting Kouu, he had never done anything to her. The half-cat ran up to Kouu's side in time to shield him from another assault. He wouldn't be able to help her again, she had to do this on her own.

"**Ready to give up yet?" **It sneered; it knew as well as her that Hitori couldn't last much longer.

"You wish." Hitori circled the demon and stepped back slowly, trying to lead it away from Kouu and succeeding.

Once they were far enough away that Kouu was out of danger, Hitori made the first move. She jumped forward and jabbed at the demon with her sword while clawing from the side. The demon tried to dodge the sword but didn't see the other attack, earning three deep gashes on her side.

It growled and jumped clear holding the wound on its side. The demon narrowed its eyes at Hitori.

"**You will not defeat me. You don't know how to even use that sword right." **It didn't sound very sure, almost like it was trying to convince itself.

"I'll learn." With that Hitori followed the demon, not letting her disappear into the mist.

_**Okay I know this chapter was kinda suckish, but bare with me. Next one will be better (hopefully…). Document manager is down… crap, well it's not my fault.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Kouu voice**_

_Hitori thoughts_

**Blood Trouble Ch.11**

Hitori was exhausted, but the energy loss was worth it; the demon image of her lay defenseless with Hitori's sword at her throat. With one last slash it was over and Hitori fell to her knees. The last thing she saw was the world around her begin to fade before blissful blackness took her.

XXXxxXXX

"_Hitori… wake up honey." That voice was one she knew would only come in dreams… Hitori blinked open her eyes and wished this were real. Her mother stood in front of her, how she was before she got sick. _

_The urge overtook her and Hitori ran forward and embraced the image of her long-passed parent. Her mother hugged her back and laughed quietly._

"_I miss you mom…" Hitori realized she was crying when the scent hit her._

"_I know… but you can't stay with me." Hitori pulled back to look up at her mother as she continued. "There are others that need you now."_

"_But…"_

"_Hitori, they are worried about you. Go back to them."_

"_Will I ever see you again?"_

"_Maybe someday, if you get your butt back to earth!" Hitori smiled at her mother as she began to disappear._

"_Bye mama…"_

_XXXxxXXX_

"Hitori, are you waking up?" Hitori knew that voice, though unexpected, she answered.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Hitori opened her eyes to see the most of the group, along with Rin leaning over her. Jaken and Sesshomaru were a few feet away, trying to look like he wasn't interested in Jaken's case. Inuyasha was probly in a tree somewhere sulking, though Hitori couldn't see him.

"I'm so glad you woke up! We've all been worried, after it took so long to find you and you were unconscious…" Shippo babbled next to her, obviously relieved that his friend was awake.

"Wait, how long have I been out?" Hitori wondered.

"Three whole days!!!" It was Rin who answered, and shocked Hitori.

"T-three!" _Wow, it didn't seem like that long… _ Hitori thought to herself, remembering her time in the dream world. The hanyou then realized something was missing.

"Where's Kouu?" Hitori craned her neck, trying to spot the kit in the camp. Rin's face fell a little at her question.

"He fainted right when you did and he hasn't woken up." She explained before walking over to a place near Hitori where the cat lay. Hitori tried to follow but her legs were unsteady from disuse and she almost fell back down before Kagome helped her over.

Rin handed Kouu to Hitori when she sat beside her and Hitori gasped at the new change in the kit. Kouu now had another tail, reminding her of the dream Kouu who lead her through the other world.

"Kouu, wake up. I did so now you have to."

'_**Five more minutes.'**_Hitori almost laughed aloud in amusement and relief when she heard the sleepy-sounding voice in her head. Kouu lifted his head and looked at her with lidded eyes, and Hitori heard Rin sigh in relief behind her.

"When did you guys find out he was gone?" Hitori asked without looking away from the kit.

"Well…," Kagome began.

_**Kagome P.O.V.**_

We walked back to the camp, exhausted after fighting Naraku. We couldn't find Hitori, even though we looked for hours. Inuyasha keeps saying that he bets Naraku ate her, jerk. I should sit him. It's well into the night now but thankfully the rain stopped. I can see the cave ahead too, maybe Hitori found her way back to camp?

XXXXXX

"We couldn't find you of Kouu and Inuyasha wouldn't help look more until I sat him. By then most traces were gone. That's why it took days to track you and him down." She finished with a glare toward a tree to her right. Hitori heard a "keh" answer Kagome's glare, telling her where Inuyasha was.

"_**Tell then I'm sorry for leaving. But I had to find you." **_Hitori looked down to see Kouu staring at her, fully awake after Kagome's story.

"Kouu apologizes, he says he really wanted to find me" Hitori relied the message and was confused at the confused looks she got.

"Kouu said that?" Miroku asked, looking skeptical. "And you understood him?"

Hitori blushed, "It's this new bond thing we have, and it's hard to explain. But yes, I understand him now."

"That's amazing! What is he saying now?" Rin piped up.

"Not much."

Hitori looked around her at all the people who had become her friends, including Lord Sesshomaru. For once she was glad they'd put that rosary around her neck.


End file.
